Ninjago Moon journey
by Wonerland Madness
Summary: Misani is now a resident on the bounty, and discovers something truly amazing. But can she and the ninja handle it? None of this belongs to me only Misani.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in the Bounty in a bed with Kai in the corner mumbling to himself. He noticed that I was awake and told me that I could change if I wanted to and that he recommended it. After he left I slipped out of my singed sliver dress, that was now a faded grey, and slipped into a yellow tank top and a pair of black leggings. I sat down at a desk and brushed out my hair before pulling it back into a braid, and slipped on a denim jacket. I walked to the main room when I heard the voice,

" That girl is the legendary ninja of the dragons! The ninja that can control water and fire and talk to animals. Oh and let`s not forget shadow!" Kai shouted.

"No I`m not. I`m a nobody that's talented with a spear." I responded.

"You are because you are my daughter." a old man said." Long ago I fell in love with a woman that lived with the dragons, and she fell in love with me. I had to leave to use her dragons to guard the golden weapons, but when I came back she was gone. Villagers told me that she had left to find me, and to do so she joined the circus. I couldn't look for her because I had to recruit the ninja."

I looked at the old man and then at the stunned ninja.

"Sensei Wu, are you saying that she is Misani Wu?" Lloyd asked

I looked at him and noticed that he was wearing a green ninja garb instead of his black cloak and that a man with four arms toward behind him protectively with a dark outfit.

"Yes, she is. She begins her training with Kai and Jay tomorrow, as well as Zane the day after, then Cole." Sensei Wu declared as he left to his own room. The rest followed as Nya approached me.

"Hey. I think you know that you can sleep in the room you woke up in." She smiled at me as she lead me around the tour of the Bounty. I went into my room and fell asleep real quick.

"Better than the cell." I mumbled.

The next day I woke up with the sun shining on my face, and the sounds of training in the next room. I got up and re-did my braid, and went to the kitchen for some food. I grabbed an apple as I left the kitchen and headed to the training room, as if by instint I was quickly in training and so far I was rocking it.

**KAI`S POV**

I can`t belive this! First we have to train Lloyd, now it`s a strange girl we found. Lloyd kinda told us what her name is, and that she is sensei`s daughter. I woke up and began to train but as I did I heard training. I thought it was Lloyd so naturally I went to congragulte him on training without being told to. But when I went there I found Misani rocking the training course as if she`s done it her whole life. I was in awe when she saw me, she wore her natural outfit (the one she wore yesterday) and her hair was sticking out of her braid.

"Hey, are we gonna start the lesson?" She asked slightly out of breath.

I nodded and walked to the training not caring weather or not she followed.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the Bounty in a bed with Kai in the corner mumbling to himself. He noticed that I was awake and told me that I could change if I wanted to and that he recommended it. After he left I slipped out of my singed sliver dress, that was now a faded grey, and slipped into a yellow tank top and a pair of black leggings. I sat down at a desk and brushed out my hair before pulling it back into a braid, and slipped on a denim jacket. I walked to the main room when I heard the voice,

" That girl is the legendary ninja of the dragons! The ninja that can control water and fire and talk to animals. Oh and let`s not forget shadow!" Kai shouted.

"No I`m not. I`m a nobody that's talented with a spear." I responded.

"You are because you are my daughter." a old man said." Long ago I fell in love with a woman that lived with the dragons, and she fell in love with me. I had to leave to use her dragons to guard the golden weapons, but when I came back she was gone. Villagers told me that she had left to find me, and to do so she joined the circus. I couldn't look for her because I had to recruit the ninja."

I looked at the old man and then at the stunned ninja.

"Sensei Wu, are you saying that she is Misani Wu?" Lloyd asked

I looked at him and noticed that he was wearing a green ninja garb instead of his black cloak and that a man with four arms toward behind him protectively with a dark outfit.

"Yes, she is. She begins her training with Kai and Jay tomorrow, as well as Zane the day after, then Cole." Sensei Wu declared as he left to his own room. The rest followed as Nya approached me.

"Hey. I think you know that you can sleep in the room you woke up in." She smiled at me as she lead me around the tour of the Bounty. I went into my room and fell asleep real quick.

"Better than the cell." I mumbled.

The next day I woke up with the sun shining on my face, and the sounds of training in the next room. I got up and re-did my braid, and went to the kitchen for some food. I grabbed an apple as I left the kitchen and headed to the training room, as if by instint I was quickly in training and so far I was rocking it.

**KAI`S POV**

I can`t belive this! First we have to train Lloyd, now it`s a strange girl we found. Lloyd kinda told us what her name is, and that she is sensei`s daughter. I woke up and began to train but as I did I heard training. I thought it was Lloyd so naturally I went to congragulte him on training without being told to. But when I went there I found Misani rocking the training course as if she`s done it her whole life. I was in awe when she saw me, she wore her natural outfit (the one she wore yesterday) and her hair was sticking out of her braid.

"Hey, are we gonna start the lesson?" She asked slightly out of breath.

I nodded and walked to the training not caring weather or not she followed.


End file.
